1. Field of the Invention
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled Handling, Hand And Hoist Line Implements and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to hoist line attached L-shaped load supporting frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Hoist line implements for handling rolls of material are known in the prior art. Examples of the known prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,944 that issued to Cullen et all on May 7, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5, 642,979 that issued to Cullen et al on Jul. 1, 1997. Each of the known patents employ an L-shaped support that is controlled by two hoist lines. While this arrangement is practical, when used as intended with the frame that attaches to forks of a fork lift truck, it has been determined that some applications for a roll turning apparatus do not enjoy the luxury of the space or area that is required for manipulation of a fork lift truck. It has also been determined that some processing lines do not have two hoist lines available to provide the separate lifting and turning motions for the roll of a material.
The present invention solves the needs identified above as well as others that will become apparent from the description below. The present invention provides a compact roll turning apparatus that is adapted for a single hoist line operation. This compact roll turning apparatus of the present invention also provides an integrally powered manipulation and control of the angular orientation of the roll of material as well as horizontal movement of the roll to or away from a roll supply stand. This powered manipulation and control may be performed in a substantially continuous motion.